A cassette-type tape player, in general, is designed so that, upon ejection of a cassette, a head retreats from its normal reproducing position, and pinch rollers come apart from capstans to release their pressure against the tape, in order to clear the way for removal of the tape. Therefore, when a tape pack is anew put in the tape player, simultaneously with power application, a tape takeup reel base starts rotating, the pinch rollers come forcibly into contact with the capstans to transport the tape, and the head fully advances to the position for pressure contact with the tape and picks up recorded signals on the tape. Since these motions are indispensable for the play mode of the tape player, they take place substantially concurrently even though there are small time lags between them.